Steve Dayton
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters Category:Doom Patrol/MembersCategory:Hybrid/MembersCategory:Seven Soldiers of Victory/MembersCategory:BusinesspeopleCategory:SuperheroesCategory:SupervillainsCategory:Psychics | type = Businessman; Superhero; Supervillain | race = | gender = | base of operations = The Hamptons, New York | known relatives = Rita Farr (ex-wife) Garfield Logan (adoptive son) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Doom Patrol'', Vol. 1 #91 | final appearance = | actor = }} Steve Dayton, also known as Mento, is a fictional costumed adventurer and occasional supervillain featured in comic book titles published by DC Comics. He is part of both the Pre-Crisis Earth-One continuity as well as the Post-Crisis era of DC publishing. He first appeared in ''Doom Patrol'', Volume 1 #91 in November, 1964. Biography Steve Dayton was an industrialist and the fifth richest man in the world. He was also an inventor, who designed a special half-helmet that could boost his natural psychic talents. Steve fell in love with a former movie actress-turned-superhero named Rita Farr and used the Mento helmet as a means of impressing her. Steve eventually joined Rita's superhero group, the Doom Patrol after helping them diffuse a bomb that had been planted at a prison facility. Doom Patrol, Volume 1 #91 After a great deal of courtship and even more badgering, Rita Farr finally agreed to marry Steve Dayton. In addition to the members of the Doom Patrol, members of the Justice League of America and the Teen Titans attended the event as well. Doom Patrol, Volume 1 #104 During a mission to the port town of Codsville, Maine, the Doom Patrol fought up against the forces of Madame Rouge and Captain Zahl. The villains forced the group to sacrifice their own lives to save those of the fishing village. An explosion tore through the area, seemingly killing all members of the team, though they would each return in some capacity or another many years later. Doom Patrol, Volume 1 #121 The supposed death of Rita Farr was a heavy burden for Steve to bear. This, in combination with issues relating to the mento helmet took a heavy toll on his sanity. Steve swore to bring his wife's murderers to justice and scoured the globe in search of Madame Rouge and Captain Zahl. His journey ultimately brought him to Africa where he reunited with former teammate Robotman. Garfield's newest group of friends, the Teen Titans arrived as well in the hopes of helping to bring Rouge and Zahl to justice. Steve suffered a mental breakdown at this time, due in no small measure to Madame Rouge's manipulations. Donning a new Mento costume, Steve attacked the Teen Titans, and nearly destroyed Robotman. It was Raven who succeeded in getting him to back down, by creating images of Rita Farr in his mind. Steve temporarily regained his sanity, but went off the deep end once again after finding Madame Rouge and Zahl. New Teen Titans, Volume 1 #13-15 Equipment * Mento helmet: The Mento helmet is a device of Steve Dayton's own invention. It is a half-helmet that covers his eyes and head and has two antenna upon the top. The Mento helmet amplified Steve's natural psionic abilities and gave him additional power as well. With the helmet, Dayton possessed: :* Flight :* Intangibility :* Mind control :* Telekinesis :* Telepathy Abilities * Business management Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * * Mento at Wikipedia * * * Mento at the DC Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Business management